


龙和男孩

by Wanderer2333



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333
Summary: 天生好友，命中注定的相遇......
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless





	龙和男孩

那一夜，他射中了一条龙  
一条漆黑乌亮的龙  
沾沾自喜忘乎所以  
这毕竟是他的第一次

这条龙迅速从天空坠落  
掉落一个无人知晓的角落  
它静静栖息等候时机  
是闪电和死亡的后裔

当男孩伸出手它很迟疑  
维京人做事总是别有目的  
但他眼里的善意使它沉溺  
不知不觉中放下警惕

朝夕相处中习惯相互偎依  
少年忙碌的身影它看在眼里  
重回蓝天的喜悦不言而喻  
禁忌友谊自由翱翔在天际

稀有的品种灵巧的身躯  
夜煞是它响当当的学名  
男孩给它取了新名字  
一声声没牙无可代替

咱没牙小龙讨厌鳗鱼  
绘画技术却顶天立地  
男孩死皮赖脸不肯离去  
没牙爱上了他嘴角的笑意

这段友情是个禁忌  
但他们仍将继续叛逆  
男孩享受着在一起的光阴  
他们俘获了彼此的心

很快秘密被捅破  
男孩要女孩保持沉默  
他不想小龙遭遇灾祸  
宁愿独自承担一切过错

可夜煞心疼它的男孩  
不愿他受到一点伤害  
维京人不问是非黑白  
就是要欣赏龙的残骸

纷乱中男孩陷入险境  
父亲心急如焚祈求神明  
龙义无反顾跃入火海  
阻止死神的不请自来

男孩醒来满心迷茫  
所幸朋友始终陪在身旁  
活着就好残疾何须慌张  
见龙人和谐宛若置身天堂

**Author's Note:**

> 《驯龙高手》是近年来最好的电影之一。想起第一部上映时的青涩岁月，想起龙和男孩的默契，总是十分怀念......


End file.
